


[Thesewt]1913年夏日的某个午后

by Archie1029423



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie1029423/pseuds/Archie1029423
Summary: 年龄24X16，六年级暑假中的Newt，与Theseus的一次旅行。一个阿纽坑哥不成反自坑的故事（X
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander, thesewt
Kudos: 2





	[Thesewt]1913年夏日的某个午后

《1913年夏日的某个午后》

“他有点焦虑。”Elena阿姨说。  
“因为我晚到了一天？”Theseus将礼帽和西装外套挂上衣架，“开个玩笑，他才不会因此焦虑。”  
“我是说，他昨天晚上睡得很晚，今天也没有吃早饭。我跟他说话，叫了五遍他的名字他才惊慌抬头。而且，他的记忆也出了错，连喂了三遍卡洛。”  
Theseus的神情一下子严肃起来：“问题很严重。”  
“是啊，他来这快两个星期了，从没犯过这种错。”Elena阿姨从围裙里掏出魔杖，随意地晃动了两下，一个造型夸张、绘满了粉红色玫瑰花的茶壶和一盘堆叠成小山的奶油泡芙出现在了桌上。  
“我吃过早饭了，”Theseus立刻说，他补充道，“吃得很饱，连一根手指饼都塞不下了。”  
Elena登时露出惋惜的表情，魔杖一点，那盘让人担心堆得太高会不会滚落下来的泡芙，从他们眼前倏然消失。  
“你该留点位置给我，我还怕烤得不够多。”  
“我保证下次一定注意，”Theseus对他的姨妈欠了欠身，“卡洛还好吗？”  
“我给它喂了点儿消化药，它很好，”Elena手指绕着围裙边，喃喃道，“我更担心Newt。昨天下午，他一个人去了湖边，我想这就是问题所在。”  
“西洛斯湾？”  
“是的，除了那里还能去哪儿呢，到处都是游客。我们又不能把整片湖区都隐藏起来，美丽的风景不归巫师独占，也属于麻瓜。Theseus，我是不是做错了，我该陪他一起去，而不是想着清点储藏室里的面粉……”  
“Elena，”Theseus靠近她，轻声道，“Newt除了心神不宁，多喂了两遍卡洛，并没有做什么很糟糕的事情，对吗？”  
“是的，他没有，他是个温柔的好孩子，除了太过害羞。这会让他很难交上朋友，我是说人类朋友。他来了不到一天卡洛就喜欢他了，允许他抚摸它的脊背……”Elena忽然止住话头，忧心忡忡地看了Theseus一眼，“我只看得出，他没有中恶咒，可如果有超出我探查能力范围的东西。你知道，在那个地方……”  
“不会的，”Theseus冷静地说，“生活在西洛斯湾的每个生物都在管理机构做过备案。确保它们不被麻瓜发现，并在必要时给予妥善的照料。如果真的有危险生物，调查员们早该发现。”  
他镇定的神态安抚了他的姨妈，Elena不安的神色稍稍放松，对Theseus亲切地笑了笑：“他就在楼上，你先去看看他吧。”

在Newt自己的要求下，他的卧室搬到了他姨妈家的阁楼。那里地方宽敞，每天早上都会有蓝紫色翅膀的椋鸟落在他的窗沿，来啄食他洒落的玉米粒儿。有一次他还看到了只蓝冠山雀，在他伸出手时振翅逃走，可没一会儿又飞了回来，主动跳到他的手上，任他触摸它覆满嫩黄色茸毛的肚皮。  
此刻已是午后，明媚的阳光落在窗沿，叽叽喳喳的雀鸟们不见踪影。Newt背对着门，坐在窗下的桃心木桌前。他左手肘下压着一本厚重的书籍，旁边放了本摊开的笔记，上面已写满了一页。书页翻动的声音，浸润在自窗外投射的光线里，为这个午后作下安谧宁静的注脚。  
他太过专心，以至于没发现他的哥哥正站在门口，饶有兴味地端详他的背影。  
Newt不时矮下身贴近桌面，似乎是为了看清书上细小的字迹。当他停下笔时，他会不自觉地用鹅毛笔稍轻扫自己的面颊和耳朵。  
“Newt！”  
在Theseus的视野中，他的弟弟被惊得身体一震，肩膀颤动的模样，像一只蜷缩着的鸟儿突然抖动开双翼准备逃跑。  
Newt回过头，看清来人，浅色的眸子中迸射出惊喜：“Theseus！”  
Theseus走近他：“见到我你很高兴？”  
“当然！我正在等你！”他的弟弟说完这句后蓦地卡了壳，布满雀斑的面颊微微发红，目光开始躲闪，“上次见你还是在家里，已经过了两周，而且，你迟到了一天……”  
“抱歉，我以为我能更快解决，”Theseus弯下腰来，搂住弟弟的肩揽入怀里，“我见到Elena阿姨了。”  
Newt在他怀中轻轻颤抖了下。  
“不，不，我不是在责怪你，”Theseus的手指探入弟弟红棕色的卷发里，轻柔抚弄，“我相信，你照顾卡洛，可比你照顾自己要用心多了。Elena和我只想知道，你是因为什么而心烦意乱？”

如果只有Newt一个人请求，Elena是不会同意再让他一个人独自去西洛斯湾的。幸好还有Theseus，他的身份就是最大的保障，还有什么比和一个训练有素的首席傲罗同行更安全的呢？尽管如此，她依然站在家门前对他们一再叮嘱：凡事小心些总没错。  
他们换上了更为日常便捷的登山装，防止撞见来观光的麻瓜。从Elena的家走到西洛斯湾的湖畔，需要四十分钟。当然有更便捷的方式，比如让Theseus抓紧Newt，带着他幻影移形到魔法隐藏范围的边缘。可难得碰上这样气温适宜，阳光和煦的天气，所处又是湖光山色之地，所见无一不是美景，巍峨险峻的高峰，幽深远阔的湖泊，森林由种类不同的树和灌木渲染出深深浅浅的绿。谁也不能抗拒徒步旅行的诱惑，不管他是麻瓜还是巫师。  
Theseus很快注意到，他的弟弟冥冥中选了一条最好走的路。没有崎岖不平的地面突起，也没有生满蒺藜的植物缠住他们的腿。Newt背着一个单肩斜挎小木箱，在他的前方快步前行，于树林中穿梭自如的模样，就像生来便长在这片山林里。  
“Newt，等等！”Theseus叫住了他。  
Newt顿住脚，回身看去。  
“你带我来这里，却不告诉我实话，这可不行，”Theseus朝他的腰侧方向点了点手指，“那里装了什么？”  
“药剂，”Newt说，“我放了很多白鲜，用来止血。还有别的一些，能快速愈合伤口。”  
“给谁？”或许他该问，给什么。  
“给一个，你猜得到的，”Newt吞吞吐吐起来，“不常见的，神奇生物。昨天下午，我在一丛红树莓旁发现了它，一闪而过，起初我想是看错了。但是后来，我在不远处的金盏花叶子上，找到了一滩深蓝色的液体，于是我尝了一下……”  
“Newt！”Theseus又惊又怒，“别告诉我，你把那种来历不明的东西放进了嘴里！”  
“我想那是它的血，”Newt硬着头皮，在兄长的威压下坚持说完，“你要理解，我必须确定，它是不是我想象的那个，它是不是需要我的帮助……”  
“梅林啊……”Theseus绝望地说，“我看最需要帮助的人是你。不，是我。”  
他整理了下情绪，想尽量以平和的语气，却抑制不住咬牙切齿：“亲爱的弟弟，你什么时候才能懂得，这个世界并不如你所想的那样简单。而你所热爱的那些奇怪生物，也并非个个安全。昨天你将可能会毒死你的东西放进嘴里，今天呢，你是不是打算牺牲你自己，去喂一只饥肠辘辘的马形水怪？”  
“马形水怪不喜欢吃人，它们喜欢吃……”Newt在他兄长的灼热视线下，将剩余的话吞了下去，“你也看到了，我很好，我没有中毒。你来的时候，我正在对照书本确认，它就是我所猜测的那种。所以，我想去帮助它，假如靠它自己痊愈，那需要很久……”  
他抿了抿唇，缩起脑袋，怯生生的目光望过来：“你会帮我的，对吗？”  
微风拂过，紫柳和无柄橡树的叶片沙沙作响。眼前的风光何其秀丽，Theseus却再没了游赏的心情。他心里沸腾着一整个坩埚的说教话语，却在看到Newt渴求地望着他时强行按捺下去。他的弟弟都十六岁了，再过一年就要从霍格沃茨毕业了，他要学会向对待一个成年人那样对他。  
他的手伸进外套的口袋，魔杖还在，安安稳稳地躺在里面。很好，他可以的，他能做到，陪着弟弟去找一个神奇生物，治愈它，再拖着弟弟安然无恙地回家。希望那个生物是安全的，不需要他对它念防御咒。至于Newt，等回去后，他必须找他好好谈一次了。

“你所说的那个东西，是什么？”在他们快要抵达目的地时，Theseus又问了一次。  
方才在路上，他问了Newt两遍。这不该是个很难回答的问题，弟弟却支支吾吾，只向他保证：它没有危险。  
这种话由Newt说出，简直毫无可信度。Theseus很了解，恐怕就算一头喷火的巨龙降临眼前，他的弟弟也不会认为它是危险的。  
他猛地拉住了Newt的胳膊，带得弟弟斜背的小木箱一晃：“听着，我答应了帮你，可你不能瞒着我了。你不说实话，我不会再跟你走，我会强行带着你回去，就算你会怪我……”  
“我不会，”Newt避开他的目光，看向一只嗡嗡地、绕着水仙花飞舞的蜜蜂，“你帮过我很多次，我都记得，是谁帮我给护树罗锅做了个窝，还帮我藏好嗅嗅不被爸爸发现……”  
“停，别说这些，你是要提醒我，我对你真的太过纵容了吗？”Theseus哼了声，“我也记得，你八岁的时候，偷偷在我抽屉里养了只蒲绒绒，把我的东西弄得一团乱。你挡在桌子前想尽办法不让我拉开的表情，就跟现在一模一样。”  
“那时候我没有办法，我找不到别的地方养它了。”Newt咽了口口水，“我不知道你这么在意……”  
“我不是在跟你翻旧账，”Theseus叹了口气，“你怎么还不明白呢？Newt，你根本就不擅长说谎，尤其是在我面前。”  
“好吧……”他的弟弟认命地深呼吸了口气，再度用闪烁着的、无害的小动物般的眼神看向哥哥，“你得保证，不会生气。”

Theseus Scamander，不管是在校期间，还是在魔法部就职后，都是众人公认的绅士。他足智多谋，温和有礼，待人接物毫无可指摘之处，几乎没有人看到过他失了风度，跳脚低吼的模样——  
除了Newt Scamander。  
他耷拉着脑袋，不敢出声地听着来自兄长的训斥。他的哥哥大部分时候都是个好哥哥，特别是对一个像他这样的弟弟。他在去了学校之后，才明白他的很多行为在世人眼中都十足怪异。可来自家庭的包容，来自Theseus的呵护，让他在此之前并未觉得自己和常人有多么不一样。他喜欢追着神奇生物们跑，他的哥哥对此没有过多阻拦，只是一再告诫他要注意安全。  
然而Newt从不觉得那些生物是危险的，他深谙人类对于不了解的事物有强烈的恐惧心，而恐惧会引发不假思索的攻击。只要人类别那么狭隘，对它们耐心些，就会知道它们根本不危险。对它们来说，人类才是最危险的。世上有哪一种生物能比人更强大、更可怕呢？就像Theseus，他是傲罗中最好、最厉害的那个。Newt猜测，哥哥在工作中一定也遇到过神奇的生物，他从不敢问Theseus会如何对待它们，他怕听到那个可能会让他伤心的答案。不管是神奇生物，还是Theseus，他总希望一切安好。  
“原来这就是你的目的，你把我当成什么？”Theseus停了下来，因愤怒而胸膛起伏。他的弟弟头都快垂到胸口，红棕色的后脑勺上每一根头发丝都在瑟瑟发抖。  
除了愤怒，他也感到不可置信，听听Newt刚才说过的话吧，谁能不生气？  
——我想那是一只苔女。很小的，大概，跟我的手掌一样大。它们经常结队出现，而这一只，因为受了伤，落单了。你那么聪明，肯定记得，课本上说过的：苔女胆子很小，喜欢躲起来。可是，它们特别喜欢，像你这样，高大的，英俊的，充满魅力的，年轻男性……  
Theseus认真地想：不知道抓住他弟弟的脚腕把人倒吊起来抖一抖，能不能抖干净弟弟脑子里的水。  
说真的，世上还有哪个弟弟，会像Scamander家的这位，把哥哥当作色诱神奇生物的工具？

当Theseus坐在湖岸边的石块上，望着碧波荡漾的湖面时，他的心中充满了荒谬感。没人会相信吧，魔法部最为可靠的精英，在难得的放松时间，并没有去好好休个假，而是坐在这里，帮他那个对神奇生物同情心泛滥的傻弟弟，引诱一只可能需要救助的苔女。  
他的弟弟正躲在据他三十英尺的灌木丛里，等着在他抓住苔女后，出来给它敷止血剂。Theseus望向他躲藏的地方，只见Newt抬起只手，冲他比了个安静的手势。苔女是最容易受惊的胆小生物之一，他绝不可以乱动，以免它还没接近就被吓走。  
如果不是我发疯了，就是他对我下了夺魂咒。年轻的傲罗陷入了深思。如果有什么办法能够让他对Newt那些荒唐的想法视而不顾，能在Newt真挚的、恳切的目光中狠得下心肠，告诉他：不，绝不，你想都别想……  
Theseus不禁苦笑，起码，目前为止，他对此毫无办法。  
保持同一个姿势一动不动太久，令他身体发僵发酸。他忍不住手抚上后颈，扭动了下脖子，却忽然想起弟弟的警告，在苔女靠近他之前，他不能动。Theseus连忙放下了手，却看到他弟弟像一支弹出弓的箭般朝他冲过来。  
“Theseus！Theseus!”Newt边跑边大喊，冲到哥哥面前时，差点没刹住脚。  
“别慌，”Theseus扶住弟弟，“你找到它了？”  
“不，不是，”Newt的眼中闪着激动的光芒，急促地呼吸着，“那边，我看到了一个，我从来没有见过的！就躺在那里！”  
Theseus顺着他手指的方向看去，就在湖岸的一侧，有一个长长的身躯横卧在那里。那个东西的头部披散着银白色的长发，在光照下反射出细碎的光芒，它的背部长着一对乱糟糟的棕色翅膀，被湖水弄得湿淋淋。  
在Newt要冲向它之前，Theseus牢牢地抓住了弟弟的手臂。弟弟在他的手掌里不安分地挣扎着，像个跳来跳去的蒲绒绒，发出一连串的感叹：“梅林啊！你也看到它了吧？你说，它会不会是半人鸟？我在书上看到过！我以为它们已经灭绝了！自从1886年的那场大火之后。想不到我还能亲眼见到它。我们快过去看看吧，它还活着吗？它躺在那里，它需要帮助！”  
“Newt！”Scamander家的长兄不得不提高音调，为了让他情绪激烈的弟弟听见，“你冷静些，听我说，隔着一段距离，我们不能确认它是什么。这种生物我也没见过，在确保安全之前，最好别冒然接近，我会联系魔法部的同事……”  
晚了，他的弟弟已经挣脱开他的手臂，朝那只不明生物跑去。  
好在他还有年长八岁的优势，这代表着，他比他的弟弟更强壮，跑得更快。当Theseus抓住了弟弟，逼得他停下时，他吃惊地发现，弟弟的眼圈红了。  
“不……”Newt剔透的眼眸里盛满了忧伤，“别联系他们。我有个同学，他的父亲在魔法部工作，专门负责这一部分。我听见过，他洋洋得意地炫耀，当那些，‘该死的、危险的东西’落入他父亲手里时，他父亲……是怎样做的。”  
他停下来，吸进一口气：“就让我去吧，Theseus，我能感觉到，它需要我。求你。”  
年长些的Scamander先生再一次感受到了深深的无力，他按了按疲乏的眉心：“我只有一个要求。”  
他看着他的弟弟，温和地说：“让我同你一起去。”

当兄弟俩走近那匍匐在水边的银发生物，他们不约而同地屏住了呼吸。顺滑的、浓密的银色长发没有遮盖住它的面容，它肤色苍白的脸庞比他们所见过的任何女性都要美丽，都要神圣。像是爱琴海边的神庙里，那些雕刻在巨大廊柱上的石像。它正闭着双眸，紧皱着眉，粉色的嘴唇翕动着，似乎正在忍受着巨大的痛苦。  
Theseus站在弟弟身前，目光在它的背部、自肩胛处生出的双翼上梭巡，很快，他找到了它痛苦的根源。这个半人形的生物，它的双翼之间有一道大约十英寸长的、触目惊心的伤口，正在向外涌出鲜红的血液。  
Newt也看到了这些，他立刻打开了身侧的木箱，从里面掏出止血药剂。Theseus用目光示意他停在原地，从他手中接过药瓶。  
他的哥哥不止在对抗黑魔法上表现出色，在治愈创伤上也一样。Newt一眨也不眨地注视着Theseus的动作，看着他将药瓶的木塞打开，将能快速愈合的液体倒在那只半人生物的伤口处。  
Theseus将空瓶递还给他，捏着魔杖，低声轻喃。奇迹出现了，鲜血不再涌流，伤处正在快速地复合、生长，以肉眼可见的速度抹平。干净光洁的皮肤就像从未被刺穿、撕裂过。  
Newt松了口气，看向他的哥哥，正要说点感谢的话语，却被一个出乎意料的景象打断。  
那只生物冷不丁动了起来，用它指甲尖利、指节狭长的双手紧紧地扣住了Theseus的双腕。它本身一定具有魔力，因为年轻的傲罗的双臂像被冻住了，魔杖自他的指尖滑落。  
刹那间，Newt停止了呼吸。他似被念了定身咒，只能瞪大了眼睛，看着那张苍白的、美丽绝伦的面孔凑近了他的哥哥，用它花瓣般娇嫩的唇，在他哥哥的嘴唇上，印下了一个吻。  
然后，怪物放开了双手，Theseus Scamander，像一个软绵绵的、空荡荡的麻袋一样，倒在了地上。  
“可怜的男人。”它说。

Newt发现自己能动了，他扑到Theseus身边，抓住他的手臂，叫他的名字。感谢梅林，他的哥哥还在呼吸，可是眼睛紧闭着，陷入了无论Newt如何呼唤，也唤不醒他的深眠。  
这也许是他遇到的最糟糕的处境，他强大的、可靠的哥哥在他面前失去了意识，而那个罪魁祸首还在——  
Newt抓起了Theseus掉落在地的魔杖。他转过身，魔杖在他的手中颤抖，杖尖对准了站在水中，正静静地看着他的银发怪物。  
你做了什么？  
他的嘴唇无声地开合，好不容易找回了声音：“……你做了什么？”  
“真可怜。”它奇异的、金色的眼眸并没看他，而是用一种不祥的、迷恋的眼神，深深地看着他躺在地上的哥哥。  
“什么……”  
如果不考虑它所做的事情，Newt会发誓它说话的嗓音是他所听过最柔美的声音。此刻，它正在用带有诱惑力的优美话语，一点一点地，平息下他内心的惊惶和愤怒。  
“他累坏了，”它慵懒地咬着自己的长指甲，弯起嘴角的模样，美得惊心动魄，“我只是让他休息会儿。”  
Newt没有移开魔杖，他望着那双幽深的眼眸：“你是谁？”  
“你看得出来，我是个雌性。在人类的传说里，我有另外的名字，可我不喜欢那个。叫我Palos。”  
Newt的视线落在哥哥沉睡着的、坚毅的面庞上：“他什么时候能醒来？”  
“他不会醒了。”Palos对他露出了个甜美的微笑。

在Newt Scamander漫长而传奇的一生中，面临过许多危难时刻。而他会永生铭记，在他十六岁夏天的这个下午，所发生的一切。  
当Palos立于水中，身后布满棕色翎羽的双翼对他张开，向他展现了自己的全貌，他已经完全地、彻底地猜出了她的身份，并为此陷入无法自拔的绝望。  
他只是个未成年的在校巫师，一个大部分老师都不青睐的学生，要如何对抗这古老的、可怕的生物？她的年纪远比他要老得多，神话和传说中的英雄们在她面前纷纷落马，就连奥德修斯也险些落入她的陷阱。平凡的，不善言辞的，才十六岁的Newt，要如何抵挡她呢？只要她放开嗓音，对他出声吟唱，他就会马上成为她的俘虏，变成她所制造的无数疯子中的一个。  
他向前跨了一步，将昏沉中的哥哥挡在身后，直视着她的眼眸：“是他救了你。”  
“是的，我很感谢他，和你，”Palos柔和的笑容，在他眼中已不再美丽，“你知道吗？我已经，很久，很久，没有见到这样的人了。”  
她闪动着熠熠光芒的眼眸深情地望着Theseus，就像他是她全部的渴望：“一个高尚的、勇敢的、善良的灵魂，一个经历过可怕战斗的、伤痕累累的英雄，多可怜啊，为什么从古至今，勇士总要跋涉千里，纵海扬帆，日夜不停地奔波于人世，让自己的身体和心，一而再、再而三地浸泡在伤痕和痛苦中呢？”  
她轻柔的话语，在敲击着Newt那颗年少的心。少年眼眶发热，需要咬紧牙关，好不让自己的声音颤抖：“我的哥哥，Theseus，是个最正直的人，他本该堂堂正正地战斗。你却用魔法催眠了他，这不公平。”  
Palos回以大笑，水珠从她光裸的身躯上滚落：“你是在指责我吗，小魔法师？可你哪里来的资格呢？让你的哥哥，英俊的Theseus，出现在这里，想利用他去引诱苔女的，难道不是你吗？”  
她停了停，对着那张惊骇的苍白面孔，温情地说出残忍的话语：“从另一种意义上说，你成功了。”

亲爱的弟弟，你什么时候才能懂得，这个世界并不如你所想的那样简单。而你所热爱的那些奇怪生物，也并非个个安全。  
Newt的脸上失去了血色，悔恨的潮水正在将他淹没。他真是个彻头彻尾的怪物啊，直到此刻，他竟然无法怨恨Palos，他不后悔救下她，他只恨他自己。是他将Theseus带到了她的面前，就像将最美味的猎物奉送到猎人的嘴边。  
来自兄长的叮咛并非是操心过多的啰嗦，他为什么不听进去，一见到奇异的生物就失去了理智。所有的冲动都要付出代价，不会因你尚且年少就区别对待。你必须去面对，为你莽撞所犯下的过错，就算你逃脱了惩罚，别侥幸，那是因为，有爱你的人代你承担。  
“如果你要带走他，”他的嘴唇颤抖着，声音却出奇地冷静，“就先杀了我。”

Palos的眼中倏地爆发出怒火，她的面孔变成了冷灰色，像来自地狱的恶鬼：“——你以为我不会吗？”  
她的手臂伸到不可思议的长度，抓住了Newt的衣领，将他拎到自己的面前：“听着，别把我当作恩将仇报的魔鬼，你……”  
她的话卡在了喉咙里，Newt抓住了她的手腕，年轻的巫师那双颜色过浅而显得剔透无尘的眼眸，正毫无惧意地看着她的眼睛。  
他没有念咒，她却动弹不得。神话中存在过这样的生物，它的眼睛能让所有与之对视的人化为石像。抓住她的这个人，在她看来只不过是个脆弱的孩子，竟然让她感受到了，曾经让她和她的同伴们闻风而逃的力量。  
“可怜的女孩，”Newt望着她，轻声低喃，“你本来生活在自由的海岛，被歌声和快乐环绕。你喜欢跳进海里，去追逐那些载满勇士的巨船，你爱他们，他们中的每一个。因为他们为了理想，赴汤蹈火，百折不挠，那种灵魂散发着夺目的光辉，你为此深深着迷，就算被你的同伴们取笑，就算，他们全都不肯为你而停留。”  
住口，住口，她无声地呐喊，背上的伤口仿若重新裂开了，汩汩的鲜血像泉水一样涌出。  
Newt还在继续往下说，他的嗓音远不如她的动听，却似乎有着更强大的魔力，让她不得不听进去，他所说的每一个字。  
神的时代结束了，人的纪元开始了。人拥有了更强大的力量，他们俘虏了你们，将你们关进笼子，当作奇珍异物拍卖，落入残忍猎奇的人手里。你的同伴们，一个接着一个，从世界上消失了。但你还活着，从一个笼子里，到另一个笼子里，被关在木箱，塞进船舱底部，跟粮食袋和酒桶一起漂洋过海。他们封住你的嘴唇，撕扯你的羽毛，朝你的脸上打耳光，用钩子将你倒吊起取乐。你要拥有怎样的勇气，多么强烈的求生欲望，才能在一次又一次的折磨中活下来呢……  
“对不起。”  
Newt放开了她。  
Palos在哭，大颗大颗的晶莹泪珠从她金色的眼中滚落。隔着朦胧的泪雾，她看见对面的男巫，那双温柔的浅色眼眸里蕴满了悲痛的水意。  
“对不起，”Newt说，“我知道你需要什么，可是，我不能将Theseus给你。”

她知道他是认真的。如果她强行从他身边夺走他，他会以命相拼。她曾见过太多不惧生死的勇士，她早该清醒，她永远也留不住他们，就像面前的这两个。  
“我改主意了，”她抽了抽鼻子，撇了撇唇，“我不要他了。为我保密，永远别说你曾见过我。”  
“好，”Newt点了点头，“可你要知道，魔法部会时常派人来这里巡视。”  
Palos朝他眨了眨眼，“除非来的，是一个像你哥哥这样英俊的男人，否则我绝不会让他们看见我。”  
“先别走！”在她沉入水中之前，Newt叫住了她，“你得让我哥哥醒过来。”  
Palos盯着他，唇角露出胜利的笑容：“不。”  
说完这个字后，她消失在了水中。

Newt的脑子里像有上千只比格虫集体发出轰鸣，他拖着沉重的脚步，向来处蹒跚。他是如此的失魂落魄，甚至被一颗水中的石块绊倒。他的脚扭伤了，脚腕传来难以忍受的疼痛。  
他跌跌撞撞地扑到Theseus身边，伸手去抚摸那还有温度的、沉睡中的脸庞。懊悔再一次席卷了他的心，方才面对古老生物的镇定消失无踪，他满心恳求着：他的过错可以弥补，他的哥哥能够醒来。他愿付出生命，只要那双蓝色的眼眸能再一次温情脉脉地看着他，或者含着克制的怒火瞪视他，那样也好。  
“喂。”有个声音在他身后响起。  
他回过头，看见Palos那颗美丽的头颅浮在水面，正在朝他吐舌头，这景象骇人又好笑。  
“可怜的男孩，你究竟是聪明还是愚蠢。为什么，你不去给你的哥哥一个吻呢？”  
说完，她再度沉入了水里。  
呆在岸上的Newt，在愣怔了好一会儿后，霍然回头，垂下眼眸，看向了他哥哥形状优美的、正紧闭着的双唇。

Theseus Scamander觉得自己一定在做梦。他好像看见两个摄魂怪在手拉手跳舞，而他的弟弟正在旁边为它们弹钢琴伴奏。太古怪了，他正想着，只见摄魂怪们放开彼此，一齐看向了他，它们朝他飘来，想要吸走他的灵魂……  
他猛地睁开了眼睛，心神动荡，有很长的时间里，不知身处何地。头顶是蔚蓝辽阔的天空，群鸟在上方颉颃。他手肘抵地，上身坐起，看见了更多的东西。繁茂的草木在阳光下散发着淡淡的幽香，灰色的野兔跳跃过灌木丛，崇山峻岭环抱之中，是如镜般的瑰丽湖泊。  
“你醒了？”是Newt的声音。  
他的弟弟坐在他身旁，一腿弓起，手臂搭于其上托着面颊，侧过脸看他。  
视线甫一相交，弟弟立刻移开了目光。  
Theseus心中涌出一股怪异的感觉，似乎有什么怪事发生在他身上过。他的弟弟好像也不一样了，可要问他哪里不一样，又很难去描述……  
“我怎么会在这里？”Theseus按着额角说。暑假还没开始时，他和Newt就在信中约定过，要来湖区的姨妈家，做一次兄弟俩的徒步旅行。所以，这是在履行约定吗？他为何一点也记不起？  
“谁知道呢，你肯定是太累了，”Newt没看他的哥哥，“毕竟是那样辛苦的工作。”  
风拂动着树叶，在他们头上发出刷拉——刷拉——的声响。Scamander家的兄弟们，在夏日的午后，并肩坐在湖边，默契地不发一言，专注欣赏难得一遇的风光美景。

1913年夏天的这个午后，将永远镌刻在Newt Scamander一个人的心上。在焦灼地等待兄长醒来的时间里，他思考了许多，超越他眼下年龄的事情。  
有那么一瞬间，他好似获得了预知能力，在狭小的时空缝隙中，窥见了自己的未来。预言在他的耳畔卷起暴风，带出空前的轰鸣——  
他孤身一人，走在荒原之中，古堡之下，不见人烟的冰天雪地，烈火灼烧的火山洞口。烈日与狂风在他的脸上、身上，留下不可磨灭的深刻痕迹。在他生命中的大部分时间里，他都要远离人群，只有他所热爱的那些奇妙的生物与他亲近。他需要跨过一个个诱惑、陷阱，于生死线上不停挣扎，只为响应生来注定的命运。他会获得人人渴求的声名、荣耀，在历史的洪荒巨卷中留下值得骄傲的足印——

但那是很久之后的事了，这时紧握着哥哥的手的，还是一个瘦削温和的少年。  
Theseus的掌心是那样温暖，与他相握的时候，少年的心中燃起甜蜜又痛苦的火焰。  
他的哥哥永远也不会知道，他曾因为一个古老生物的吻而陷入沉睡，再被另一个纯洁热切的吻而唤醒。他也不会知道，Newt Scamander此时所做下的决定。  
Newt热爱那些人们口中的怪物，他比世上任何一个人类都要更接近、更理解它们。他必须走遍这颗孤单的星球，去找寻，去聆听，去在神奇生物与人类之间建一座和平共存的桥梁。他一生的热忱和光阴，将在这项事业中燃烧殆尽。他无法逃避，不能反抗，追逐它们而去的本能，早已扎根在他的骨血里。  
但他再也不会，将他爱的、爱他的人牵累其中了。他不能因自己的固执，再一次让Theseus身处危难。真实的世界远超过书本的学习，若有危险，他选择独力承担。  
抱歉了，哥哥。他望着Theseus安睡的脸，在心里说，从此，我会推开你，远离你……我再也不能，依赖你了。

“Newt！快看！”他的哥哥撞了撞他胳膊。  
无花果树上，一只护树罗锅翻开叶片，在用黑黑的圆眼睛，好奇又害怕地偷看他们。  
Newt只看了它一眼就转开了头。  
Theseus皱了皱眉，他的弟弟，真的很不对劲。  
“你不是最喜欢它们了吗？不去和小家伙聊聊？”  
“改日吧，”他朝兄长微笑，“今天，我累了。”  
他的哥哥站起身，朝他伸来只手。Newt就像没看见一样，忍着脚踝上的痛楚，努力撑起自己的身体，再慢慢地爬起。  
Theseus注意到了，他俯下身去，捏住他弟弟的小腿，查看他的伤处。在他要念治愈咒语时，弟弟阻止了他。  
“别。”他说。让他再多痛一会儿吧，他该当如此。  
Theseus一言不发地看着他，转过身，背朝着他蹲下身去。  
Newt瞪着他的背，吸了吸鼻子，短暂的犹豫后，伸出双手，搂住了哥哥的脖子。

他们得走到西洛斯湾隐藏魔法覆盖的边缘，才能幻影移行。Theseus背着他始终沉默的弟弟，有种束手无策的无力。  
“你有事瞒着我。”他说。  
弟弟的头发轻擦着他的，小声说：“你也是。”  
“我承认，”Theseus顿了顿，“但我永远不会伤害你。”  
Newt伏在他的背上，轻声低喃：“……我也是。”  
他的哥哥发出一声长长的叹息。他偏过头，看见一只于林间跳跃的松鼠，在枝杈中一闪即逝。  
“Theseus……”Newt望着那只松鼠消失的方向，“为什么，你会在这里呢？”  
这是一句莫名其妙的话，他说过很多奇怪的话，通常无人理会。他早就习惯了，得不到回答。  
但这一次，他听见了他哥哥的话。

“如果我不在这里，谁来背你回家呢？”


End file.
